1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a secure electrical connection device, more particularly intended for high power currents.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In a manner known per se, the electrical connection devices comprise an active base and a plug each provided with at least one power contact which are arranged so as to be connected together when the plug and said base are coupled in a connection position.
Connection devices more particularly for high power currents are generally provided with a parallel low power circuit, referred to hereinafter as a pilot circuit, which is provided with pilot contacts arranged to control an apparatus for switching on or switching off the power to the power contact or contacts of the base through the closure and the opening respectively of said circuit.
The aim of this is firstly to ensure that the pilot circuit can only be closed after the connection of the power contacts and in contrast secondly to force the opening of said pilot circuit before the disconnection of the power contacts, such that these two connection and disconnection operations are carried out while the power is off.
It is in fact frequently imperative to bring together or separate the power contacts while the power is off so as in particular to avoid electrical arcs in order to ensure that the power is switched on only when said contacts are in an electrical connection position.
Document EP-0 185 828 describes a connector of this type which additionally comprises an actuator arranged on the base to close and open the pilot circuit, while a device is provided for locking and unlocking the plug in the base in a connection position and comprises matching locking means arranged on the plug and on the base respectively.
However, in this known device for connection by rotation of the power contacts, the actuator which acts directly on the pilot contacts also serves as locking means for the plug and the base.